The embodiments relate generally to data processing and more specifically to accessing and storing data in a Parallel Sysplex multi-system.
Parallel Sysplex multi-systems use a number of systems having system processors in communication that read and write data stored in a data storage system (e.g., memory devices, direct access storage devices (DASD)). The multiple systems offer system redundancy such that if a particular system fails, other systems may perform similar tasks.
The data is organized hierarchically in file systems that are accessible by the system processors. In operation a file system is associated with a system processor that is designated the owner of the file system. The owner performs tasks associated with maintaining, accessing, reading and writing to the file system. Other system processors may be associated as clients of the file system. The clients may communicate with the owner to read, write, and perform other tasks related to the file system.
To properly manage the file system, the owner and client system processors should have accurate and current data on the ownership and client relationships of file systems stored in the a Parallel Sysplex multi-system.